Primrose
by Shiinon-chii
Summary: What are the possibilities of something awful happening when this boy lacking any sorts of emotions or excitement in his life meets this cheerful girl with the opposite personality, her rather rude blue haired sister and a normal male? Pretty huge, apparently. Rated T for things that'll happen later on. Mob Talker fanfiction, OCxCupa, OCxCharged Cupa, in general a lot of OCs.
1. First Chapter

First Chapter

A/N: This story was written by Shiinon-Chii and The Memelord. Published on Shiinon-Chii's account.

It was early in the morning, 7:12 to be precise. The sun was slowly rising and shining through the window of a rather messy part of an apartment. Although the light was turned off, anyone could see how everything looked. Lazily folded shirts that had yet to be ironed were laid out on the closet; two pairs of jeans the owner didn't even bother to wash could be seen below them. Near the closet was a desk, with a laptop on it. Along with the desk was one of those spinning chairs. That wasn't all in the bedroom of this apartment, obviously - A bed was near the window, its dark blue covers barely on the bed.

On the bed was a rather young figure, presumably a teenager , who was lying face first on the mattress. They did hear the alarm ringing; As it was right next to their bed. The teenager's pale hand slowly made its way right above the digital clock before their fist slammed onto the device. The beeping noise stopped abruptly. The teen threw the mattress to the side weakly, sitting onto the bed.

"Seven AM? Already?"

They growled, turning on the lights by lightly tapping the switch near their bed. Their features could be seen clearly now. The feature that stuck out the most was their pale skin. Without all the dark clothes, they could easily blend in with the white walls. The pale person's hair, or at least the hair sticking out from under their hood, was dark brown, almost black.

"Son of a fuck," Presumably, he cursed, glancing at the clock before walking to the kitchen. It was an ordinary kitchen. Nothing much to see-at least to him. He opened the fridge slowly, hoping there was at least _something _good to eat. There was nothing. The brunet slammed it shut.

"I can go on without food today," He thought, grabbing his dark blue bag lazily. Sleeping with boots wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, yet it helped _a lot _in the mornings_._

"Why am I even heading out so early…?" He asked himself out loud, taking his smartphone from the table.

He checked the time, as if he didn't see what time it was on the alarm. There was, indeed, no reason to go to school only to wait an hour or so. Perhaps it was to get food? Yeah, that explanation would work. His life was so dull at this point. Pick things up, go to school, return, write homework, repeat. Yesterday was at least a thunderstorm, but nothing exciting happened.

The hooded brunet dragged himself out. Going to school was so boring, irritating, aggravating-a waste of time. He could name five better activities in less than ten seconds. Even locking the door or going down the stairs was better. If he fell down the stairs, would it get any more exciting? No, he wasn't going to do that. Sitting in a hospital for a week or more wouldn't be exciting.

The school wasn't far away. He didn't complain while walking. The only things he was thinking of were, well, the upcoming holidays. He, along with the entire school, would be free for at least two weeks. While the other people thought it was a blessing, he just saw it as another period of endless boredom. While the brunet was thinking, he made it to the school, calmly ignoring the bunch of screaming teenagers. They were so annoying.

He made his way up the stairs, despite the teachers not letting anyone go to the classrooms. To his surprise, he wasn't exactly the only one using stealth to get past those old farts, was he? No, not exactly.

Once he entered the classroom, he noticed something. There were two people sitting at their desk, which was in front of _his _desk_. _Why were they sitting here? Why were they early? Ugh.

"Hey!" One of them, an orange haired girl, exclaimed cheerfully.

Who was even this cheerful in the morning, right after waking up? The young brunet tried and tried desperately to ignore her. Yet it seemed impossible when she stood right in front of his desk, staring up at him. The happy glint in her golden eyes was really pretty, he could say.

"My name is Cupa! I'm the . . . er . . ."

She looked over to the other person-a rather tired boy, then whispered something. He whispered back, and right after that Cupa turned around, pushing her orangish hair from her eyes.

". . .the transfer student! Who are you?"

He sighed. God, how he _despised _introducing himself, yet he loved it too.

"Corvus Khione." The male replied coldly.

He took out some of the textbooks and sat down, hoping these two would leave him alone. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen, as Cupa was too bored to simply sit down quietly. The boy walked alongside her, seeming rather embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"She's . . . don't mind her, she's new." He tried to explain. Due to of the boy's quiet tone, Corvus didn't even hear him, nor did he want to.

"That's Zen! Zen Sharon." Cupa introduced the boy, who walked to the blackboard in order to prevent even more embarrassment. The thing that stood out about him was his bright, brown, but still not_ too_ saturated, hair.

"Alright . . .?" The brunet sleepily responded

He stood, which immediately brought a realization to height difference was… Shocking, to say the very least. This Cupa must be at most 5"5'. He himself had quite the height on him, and being compared to such a tiny human being left him slightly shocked and a bit confused. How did this small girl get into high school?

Eventually, both of them wondered whether they thought out loud about the other's height. Though, Cupa was the first out of the three to point it out. "Hey, you're really tall!" She cheerfully said. Corvus raised his head, lifting his hood a bit so he could look at Cupa.

"...Are you shitting me..." He silently replied, which elicited a slight giggle from the short girl. "You probably noticed the difference!" She smiled at the dark haired teenager, then sat down at her desk. Corvus laid his head onto the desk, not wanting to go through _another _day of this shit. He was aware that he could have missed school today. One day won't hurt anyone, he was ensured.

The male pulled out some sort of notebook, quietly scribbling into it.

"_December 18th, year 2017_

_I am bored as all fuck-yet again."_

That was the only entry on the page. Before he could proceed to etch profanities onto the poor book's pages, he noticed Zen and Cupa talking. If she knew Zen, why was she talking to another student? One person was enough to tell you where should you go or where are the classes. He didn't bother listening to this, though. After all,that's _their_ conversation, not his.

In his boredom, he took out the phone. It was his smartphone-an android. He's been using it for over three years. The brunet searched through the App store, wondering if there was anything, anything at all, to pass the time. One application did look cool.

He lightly tapped on it. From the description, he could tell it was meant to keep track of things, write what happens everyday, et cetera. Writing with a pen left some ink on his hands, and Corvus decided it'd be good to install this. What for, though? His life was boring, anyhow.

Who even cares for that previous diary entry? He threw it into his bag, and drummed onto the screen until the bell rang. This was going to be a tiring school day. He didn't really have anything else to do, and he could say that in all honesty. Playing games on the computer was a bit more fun, but could he do that in school?

He was going to try, at the very least

Hiding the device slightly under the small desk, his fingers continued to tap and swipe across the screen. It wasn't as fun as on a computer, considering the controls were so different and awkward, but it was better than listening to the teacher ramble on about whatever the hell was coming out of their mouth. Hell, the game he was playing wasn't even that fun in a sense, but for some reason, the act of trying to break the rules was enough to suit him. It was sort of like that edgy rush an 8th grader gets after shouting, "hail satan!" as if they're some sort of preacher of their "dark lord".

Though, right after the rambling about a week-long field trip-which he was attending-the teacher decided to introduce Cupa while she was in the middle of staring at him, or something behind him. The teacher called her over. Of course, the teenagers in the classroom did notice the girl's curious stare. Some of the guys looked jealous, while some looked like they were about to make a joke. 

"Everyone, welcome the new student. Cupa, introduce yourself." The teacher suggested, or rather, ordered.

The small girl got up, her hands in her pockets. She walked up to the teacher then turned around, waving at the class. She looked quite happy to be here.

"My name is Cupa Kailin!" She started off, pushing her hair back.

"I'm fourteen and a half, and I moved here from Minecra-" She was cut off by Zen's stare, pleading her not to mention the word she was about to. "-And I moved here yesterday! I'd like to make new friends here and maybe live with someone! My sister and I don't have much money." She kept her stare, and her golden eyes were looking straight at the last desk in the middle row.

The teacher went outside. It was surprising, how this was one of the first times these teenagers didn't scream or yell right after the teacher left. The fact that Cupa was quietly staring at _him _was noticed by most of the boys, while some just waited for her to continue.

"Oh, right, sorry for that! I'm a bit tired and all…" She tried to explain, then walked back to her desk. She sat down and talked a bit to Zen who seemed to be, well, concerned for her. Either because he didn't want anyone to bully her, and because he didn't want her to do anything that'd cause that, or because he just wanted to keep things a secret.

Corvus rolled his eyes a bit, deciding to ignore whatever had happened back there. He honestly didn't care that Cupa had her eyes locked on him. He just wanted to go back to being a lazy shit like always. His own eyes turned back towards the screen, his fingers moving along with what the game told him.

He barely noticed how the other guys in the classroom glared at him. They seemed to be. . . jealous? Some whispered to each other, repeating the history that had just happened. Cupa had stared at him, and for longer than usual. Not only that, but Corvus seemed to be completely oblivious to her attempt at something that may or may not be friendship. Who in their right mind would ignore such a bubbly and exquisite girl like that?

The guys seemed to be a bit angry at the fact, while Cupa seemed to have a blush on their face. Thinking about it, he assumed they were going to hate him for the rest of the year. There wasn't a way out of that; Either they'd hate him for breaking Cupa's heart, or for dating her.

Shit. This was a mess.

The bell rang, sooner than usual. He didn't even realize. Everyone packed their bags and so did he, walking out. Why _was _Cupa staring at him? Did she know something? Was it because he wore a hood 90% of the time? Or, perhaps, was it the fact that she saw the bright screen underneath the desk?

Whatever the cause was, Corvus shrugged it off after a few seconds. He didn't seem to dwell on it for too long, considering it wasn't something _to _dwell on. He was sure it was something small, and, if it wasn't, something he simply wouldn't care about.

Slipping the phone into his pocket, he shuffled out of the classroom with the rest of his belongings. He huffed as he basically slammed his way through the crowded halls. He _despised_ passing periods like this. Being so close to these hormonal teenagers who mated like rabbits urked him, but he was dreadfully forced to spend these few minutes with them. It was necessary to get to his next destination, even if it meant to be back-to-back with such disgusting, sweat-smelling masses. He did have to push some people out of the way, but also pushed some others for no reasons besides the fact that he disliked them.

Luckily, the period of uncomfortable heat and dirty smells swept itself by once Corvus managed to walk into his next class. He gritted his teeth, still caught by the left-over annoyance of the halls. He made his way over to a random desk, setting himself down. Glancing up at the clock, he noticed he still had a couple minutes left to fuck around before class began. Once again, the phone that lie in his pocket was brought out again. It was as bright as always, but still enjoyable for people who liked shining stupid things.

Zen sat right in front of him before turning around. Was he going to get an explanation now? He hoped so. In a casual voice, the male asked him.

"Hey, why was Cupa staring at you?"

"As if I know," Corvus hissed through gritted teeth. He looked around the classroom to see where was Cupa was. Why was he looking for her, he didn't know. So he just resorted to typing into the journal on his phone.

_December 18th, 2017_

_Cupa was staring at me or something else today. But that something else was probably a drawing and I'm being a conceited piece of fuck. She introduced herself too, and I've noticed her initials are the same as mine. That doesn't matter to me, I hope it doesn't matter either to those fucking dickmilkers from my class. _

_They're all sweaty, disgusting pieces of shit. Why do they exist is one of my questions and why are they specifically in my class is another one. I'm-"_

He was cut off by the teacher's talking, which he promptly ignored. Since school was ending in about five hours, he decided to continue writing until that happened.

The school hours passed quickly to anyone else, while he was just trying to ignore Cupa's stare and the envious glare of some guys. Some of those stares were pitiful, which he hated. He didn't need their pity - An edgy teenager only had self pity, remember...? But then again, he understood why.

Around five hours later he was outside, his bag slung over his shoulder and a bored look on his face. Yet, right after he walked outside, Zen walked in front of him along with Cupa. What could they want now?

"...Hey, since we're neighbors and all," He started. Neighbors? Corvus didn't even notice. Zen continued. "You wouldn't mind helping me out with something, right?"

This day was boring, so he reluctantly nodded. The three walked along to Zen's building, ignoring basically everything. Once they were far enough from school, the younger boy asked.

"...Would you, uh... Mind helping me move Cupa's older sister?" Zen questioned. That was a surprising question to say the very least.  
>". . .What?" Corvus asked, tilting his head to the left.<br>"Well, I. . . I need sleep, and she's on the bed." He tried to explain.  
>"Why the hell are you asking <em>me<em> to move her?" The other inquired.  
>"I'm pretty sure you have the strength to move a horse, and I'm desperate for sleep. Plus nobody really forgot that one time a guy punched you and you almost broke his-" He was cut off by Cupa turning to stare at him. Zen huffed. "Anyways, I'd like you to move the girl. Can you do that?"Corvus let out a sigh, almost dropping the bag. "Fine."<p>

They arrived into the apartment, and the brunet could notice it was decorated pretty nicely. Why didn't Zen's mother or father get the girl off the bed, he had no idea. Maybe they were on yet another trip to nowhere land? That was his main guess.

He walked to the bedroom, noticing a blue-haired girl lazily lying on it. She was sprawled out on the mattress, a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. She looked like she had been knocked out by a wrestler, to be honest. If she wasn't already, she would be if she didn't move. Just kidding, she looked pretty tired.

Corvus gave an annoyed sigh. He walked over to her, glancing over her position on the bed. How was he even going to_ do _this? Should he just _wing _it or something? It looked like he was going to have to. He didn't have time (or, didn't want to _waste_ time) to pick out the perfect plan on how to move a stranger. He slid his arms under her, cursing quietly as he lifted her up. She was a bit heavy, yes, but for Corvus, it didn't bother him too much. Perhaps Zen was right-maybe he_ could _move an actual horse.

The girl on his arms stirred at the sudden movement. She let out a couple protests, whining from being woken up. She, on instinct, clinged to him, shocked from being brought up from her cozy little bed. Her face immediately went a bit red when she noticed what was going on.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" She slurred out, a hint of anger in her voice.

"There was no other way to get you off-" Cupa meant to say, but Corvus cut her off. "...Do you want me to drop you?"

"N-No, of course not!" the girl hissed out, "Put me down somewhere safe!"

Corvus rolled his eyes, muttering something about how idiotic this whole situation was. He walked out of the room with her, shuffling over towards the couch. He set her down there, rubbing his back slightly from the load. She wasn't the largest, no, but it still ached his back to suddenly lift up a large amount.

". . .Thanks." she murmured.  
>"Be<em> thankful<em> I didn't decide to throw you on the floor." he said. "I was planning to, actually, but because I'm not only a _"good"_ human being, but also a generous one, I have decided to let you live."

"Such a great human being you are. If I wasn't such a grateful being I'd shit onto your pants while you were carrying me." She hissed back, sitting up and laughing at her own joke.

"That sounds rather pleasant. At least, better than the steaming shit that seems to be protruding from your mouth right now." Corvus snapped back. There was a playful smirk on his lips, though, which gave away the fact that he was joking.

". . .Are both of you done_ hate-fucking_ each other?" Zen chipped up from behind them.

The two heads turned to face the boy, their expressions one of shock. They weren't expecting someone to walk in on their insult fest. Quickly, their faces made a look of annoyance. Corvus gritted his teeth, while Cupa's older sister had to bite her tongue to keep quiet. They both _would _have told him to fuck off, but that would only prove Zen's discrete point of how similarly sarcastic they were.

"Wouldn't you rather _thank _me than have more shitty comments roll off of that tongue of yours?" Corvus finally said.

Zen gave an annoyed sigh, glancing to the side. "Thank you. You're welcome to leave now."

A small chuckle made its way past Corvus' lips. He smiled a bit sarcastically as he turned to Zen once more.

"Why leave_ now?_ I'm already having the _best _of times here! C'mon, don't you wanna spend some _quality _time together?" he snickered.  
>". . .If it involves a bed, then sure." Zen responded, "I'm exhausted."<br>"I don't wanna move things too _fast,_ now." Corvus said, "Have you even _taken_ me out to dinner?"  
>"Shut it, Corvus!" Zen hissed, "Fine, stay here. Just. . . let me <em>sleep, <em>okay?"  
>"Go to bed, you sleepy shit!" Cupa's older sister chipped, "You've already annoyed me with waking me up!"<br>"That wasn't _me,_ that was Corvus!"  
>"You<em> asked<em> him to move me!"  
>"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, both of you shut up!" Corvus snapped again, "Ugh, I'm getting a headache."<p>

Zen would have made another snarky remark to them, but his weariness got the best of him. His body craved the soft embrace of warm blankets and soft pillows. He turned, quickly going towards the now empty bedroom. He nearly slammed the door behind him, but, like a _"good" _person, shut it gently. A slight _"click" _was heard, which indicated that he had obviously locked it. Bye, asshole!

"...So, what now?" Cupa asked, yawning right after.


	2. Second Chapter

Second Chapter

A/N: Corvus literally has no idea to what is happening.

Cupa looked around, her golden eyes first landing on her sister, then on Corvus.  
>"What's that?" She asked both of them.<p>

Cupa pointed to the laptop at the desk as she spoke. The blue-haired girl, Venus, rushed over to the table, smoothly stopping right before hitting the chair and sitting on it. Cupa followed, pulling a chair to sit on.

As soon as Venus touched the mouse, the computer's screen lit up. . She rolled up the sleeves on her green hoodie, and pulled off the hood from her head. Cupa, in contrast, rolled down the sleeves on her own green hoodie and put on the hood, showing a dark green creeper emblem . The two stared at the device, waiting to see what could it do. They both stared at the laptop for what felt like hours. They weren't exactly sure where to _start _with it. Neither wanted to overstep their boundaries, either. It was nearly like a trap, really. Make a wrong move, and you're in trouble.

Finally, Venus let out a loud, annoyed groan. She leaned back in her chair for a moment, throwing her head back as she made that animal-like sound. Once her gaze turned back to Cupa, she huffed.

"What the hell do we do with this thing?" she asked impatiently.  
>"I don't know, what do <em>you<em> want to do with it?" Cupa questioned.  
>"I don't care!" Venus whined, "Just. . . <em>anything<em> except sitting here like animals in a cage!"

"Allow me." The hooded brunet said.

He casually moved the mouse and clicked one of the two icons. After that, he went back to standing and staring at the screen. Cupa was fascinated by the arrow on the screen moving along with the mouse. Venus glanced at him. Was that really needed? It actually was - Hearing her complaint, he probably clicked the icon to help them. She didn't know how should she feel about this guy.

Alas, her thoughts were interrupted by Cupa's excited yell. On the screen was a window, showing the main menu of the game _Minecraft. _Zen must had been playing it before they went onto the computer.Her younger sister shrieked in happiness.

"Venus, Venus,_ look!_" Cupa exclaimed, "Doesn't that remind you of our old home?"  
>"Shut it, Cupa." Venus muttered, annoyed.<br>"Wait, what are you talking about?" Corvus questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.  
>"<em>Minecraftia!<em>" Cupa beamed, "That's where Venus and I used to live! Right, Venus? Right, right, _right?_"

The room fell silent for a few moments. Cupa stood still, her large smile still remaining. Venus seemed to be trying to hide her face, while Corvus continued to be perplexed on the situation. _Minecraftia? _My god, were they _high _or something? That, he wasn't sure of.

". . .Er, okay?" Corvus said, unsure as of how to respond.  
><em>What in the <em>fuck_ was that?_ Corvus thought to himself, not daring to ask that question aloud. Venus rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by the situation. Zen, who had been woken up a few minutes ago by Cupa's squealing, was currently wide-eyed in shock._ Minecraftia? _That was rather hard to believe. He just went along with it though.

Cupa clicked on the first button-"Singleplayer". After that, she clicked on the first world, then waited through another loading screen. She swayed a bit in her seat, humming happily to a song neither of them could make out. Once the world finally loaded, a _"yay!"_ escaped passed the grown child's lips. She immediately sat forward, nearly pushing the others out of her way.

The blocky world seemed rather familiar to her, and after a bit of walking, she noticed a cave. It had torches in it, banners on two on the walls, and a chest full of items. She was about to say something before she realized where exactly was she.

"Venus, we met that blocky human there!" She proceeded to squeal in excitement. "The one with the words above them! He had light brown hair and greenish brown eyes, and-" She looked over to Zen.

Zen seemed to be tired of this, and tired in general.

"Guys, can you just… Go now? I'm not sure if my roommate would be fine with you three living with me. " He said, lightly pushing them out then closing the door.

Cupa sighed. "Aw, but my home was right there." She said.  
>Venus complained right after. "Where are we going to live now?"<p>

As if on cue, a thought appeared in her mind. She looked at Corvus.

"Can we live with you? You have an apartment too, right?"  
>"What?" Corvus questioned.<br>". . .Can we . . . live with you?" Cupa repeated.  
>". . .You're being<em> serious<em> right now, aren't you?"  
>"Yep! With whipped cream and cherry on top!" She beamed.<br>"Oh, come _on_, Corvus! Aren't you a _"good" _human being?" Venus asked.  
>"I may not throw you across the room, but I'm not good enough to-" Corvus began, but was immediately cut off by Cupa whining "Pleeeeeeease? Please, Corvus, please? Please, please, please, please, please, ple-"<br>"Fine." Corvus coldly said, giving them a glare..  
>"Yay!" Cupa cheered, "We get to live with Corvus!"<p>

"I'm throwing both of you out of the window tonight, I swear." He hissed.  
>He unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, closing it right after the two entered.<p>

"Enjoy."

He walked to the bathroom to wash his hands before he heard Cupa giggle one more time. Shit, did he leave porn out on the bed again?

To his surprise, she wasn't staring at porn, but rather his laptop. Thank god he put a password on it.  
>"Hey, you have another one of those things!" She exclaimed.<br>"Another what?"  
>"Another <em>that!<em>" Cupa said, pointing to the laptop.  
>"Oh, you mean a laptop?" Corvus questioned, "Of course I do. I'm pretty sure most people have a computer nowadays. I'm thinking of buying one of those things that transport you into the game, though. While someone plays, their body stays in the same spot they were in when they put the helmet thing on, but-"<br>"Really?" Cupa beamed, "That's so_ cool!_"

Corvus shook his head a bit, shocked as of how someone could be so childish. It was as if Cupa was an over-grown child. _This_ overgrown child was going to be staying with him, though, as well as her older sister. Oh, how _"fun"_ this was going to be.

"Hey," He suggested, "How about we go to the park or something?"  
>It'd be better than the two asking him to log into the computer, surely. Cupa's face immediately lit up again, a large smile slapping itself on her lips.<br>"The park? I'd love to!"  
>Venus, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "The park? What are we,<em> four?<em>"  
>"Oh, come on, Venus, pull that broom out of your ass." Corvus sarcastically responded, "It can be fun, right?"<br>"Venus, please? Can we go? Pretty pleeeeease?" Cupa whined.  
>"Fine, fine, we can go." Venus sighed, "I just hope we don't see any <em>creeps<em> out this late."  
>"If there are any, you've got me, right?"<br>"What are _you_ going to do? Play bait while we run away? God _knows _you couldn't kick the ass of a _fly._" Venus joked. She hoped he wouldn't take it like a baby would and go back to his room crying like one.  
>"Ouch, that's harsh. Look, you've broken my poor little heart." Corvus replied sarcastically, but Venus ignored him.<br>"Guys! Can we just go?" Cupa said, nearly bouncing out of her own skin.  
>"Okay, okay!" Corvus responded.<p>

"Don't shit your pants or anything." Venus added.

They walked out, with Corvus repeatedly asking the two.

"So, for how long are you going to stay?" He questioned, not sure if he wanted them to get out or to stay.  
>Venus shrugged. "As soon as Zen changes his mind and decides to let us back in."<p>

He proceeded with the questions.

"And, if you actually _are _from this Minecraftia," The brunet put emphasis on the are, "What mobs are you? Creepers, I'll assume?"

"Yeah!" Cupa happily exclaimed.  
>". . .Charged, to be specific." Venus added.<br>"Charged? As in, a _Charged Creeper?_"  
>"Did I stutter or something, or are you just deaf?" Venus rolled her eyes, "Yes, I mean a <em>Charged Creeper.<em>"  
>". . .You're both being <em>dead serious<em> right now, aren't you?" Corvus questioned.  
>"Why<em> wouldn't <em>we be?" Cupa asked, blinking.  
>"Nevermind. . ." Corvus huffed.<br>Venus narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, you _don't _believe us?"  
>"Oh, no, it's not that." Corvus responded, "You see, I think I<em> could <em>believe you-If I were to smoke whatever the _hell_ you're on."  
>Venus let out a groan, rubbing her temple. "Let's just . . . drop this, okay?"<br>"Almost like I dropped your sleeping body on the floor?"  
>"Shut the hell up, Corvus." Venus hissed.<br>"I'm not the one thinking I'm from a game."  
>"Can we just <em>drop<em> this?" She snapped.  
>"Fine, fine . . . don't get your panties in a knot or anything."<br>"How do you know I'm wearing any?"  
>"What."<p>

Instead of answering that question, Venus merely snickered. She went back to her playful side, even giving a joking wink to Corvus. He just huffed, shaking his head.

"And you're planning to go outside without wearing any pants?" The brunet asked, looking towards her.

"Well, in Minecraft, most of the miners tried to kill me, so would some name-calling from people do anything...?" She asked. Cupa nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"What if wind decides to come up and your hoodie flies up? Meh, whatever."

They continued walking.

"Hey, look," He pointed out, spotting a small being sitting on a bench. "A cat."

At the mention of the being's name, the two sisters' eyes widened. The brunet approached the animal-a grey furred feline, possibly a kitten. Venus walked along with him, picking up the tiny cat. She put it over her shoulder then walked as slowly as she could to Cupa.

The small girl screamed when the cat made contact with her, drawing attention of the whole park to herself. The feline unsheathed its claws like any other catlike being would do in the times they perceive as danger and ran away as fast as it could.

Cupa did the same things, which are running away in the other direction while screaming. The remaining two glanced at each other, with Venus thinking of any excuse. Why did she want to excuse herself to this dude, who has been nothing but a rude little shit so far? As if it would affect her life.

It was kind of a love/hate relationship. Maybe not _love, _only _like. _Nevertheless, she shouldn't be acting so nice. She was one of the princesses in the creeper kingdom, for fuck's sake. If she was still in Minecraft, he wouldn't even dare to step near her.

"...Venus, you alright?"

She went back to reality, instinctively turning her head. "Just making sure." He added. The blue haired girl responded harshly, trying to get all the thoughts out of her head.

"Just shut up, okay?!" She yelled.

The brunet walked away right after, and after a few seconds of standing in silence, Venus realized that she had just yelled. She didn't know what to do now. Should she apologize or pretend nothing happened? Living as a princess made her think she could do things without consequences, so she was unprepared for the situation where she actually has to apologize.

Of course, one part of her didn't want to apologize to that asshole. He is supposed to be lower than her. She was a princess in one world, and she didn't want to appear as a doormat. Though, another part of her did want to apologize, simply because it's, well, a nice thing to do.

...Why was she confused about this? Why was she thinking so much?

Venus gave a reluctant sigh, glancing down at the ground for a moment. She walked over to her sister, planning to tap her on the shoulder and completely ignoring what happened before that.

"Hey, Cupa," She began softly after fifteen minutes, "Let's go home."

The younger creeper sister was shocked by Venus' firm tone, as the neon blue haired hybrid was always hot headed and angry. Without questioning it out loud, Cupa shrugged, walking home along with the other two. None of them talked - It was pure silence in between them. The walk was short; the building they lived in wasn't far away from the park they were in. Cupa's idea was to take the elevator, and they did so. As soon as they reached the apartment, the orange-haired girl in green went to the bathroom, leaving the two just standing there quietly.

Venus turned her gaze upwards to Corvus, muttering something. If he didn't accept the apology, she wouldn't know what to do anymore. The room was dark. Nobody bothered to turn on the lights, and the only light given was by the moonlight. As soon as she said it, she felt her heart beating like it was trying to escape from her chest. This was embarrassing-degrading, even. She, one of the older creeper princesses, apologizing to some pureblood human from Earth.

". . .What?" He asked after a moment of silence. He didn't hear her statement, did he?  
>"I said I'm. . . Sorry." Venus repeated, feeling some sort of a blush on her face. She didn't want to apologize, really.<br>". . .About what?" Corvus snickered lightly.  
>"Are. . . Are you <em>serious <em>right now, Corvus?" Venus nearly hissed.  
>The blush on her face was still there, she could feel it. This asshole was most likely going to make a comment about this. Coincidentally, Cupa just finished washing her face and hands by the time Venus said that sentence. Neither of the two knew she was there until she exclaimed.<p>

"Hey, Venus, you're blushing!" She said, her voice different than when she was extremely happy or excited. "Did you two _kiss?_" 

"A-As if I'd kiss this human douchebag!" Venus instinctively exclaimed, "He's nothing but dirt to me!"

As soon as she heard a giggle from Cupa, she grabbed a pillow, throwing it at her. It didn't do much to stop her. The blue-haired girl glared back at the brunet, her cheeks red and her eyes, well, _burning _with either rage or embarrassment. She did the complete opposite of what any royal mob would do if anyone lower than them dared to do anything they disliked. She did a thing some middle schooler would think of doing.

She ran away. She ran outside.

"You gonna go after her?" The brunet asked.  
>Cupa replied, "I'm going to wait until she decides to come back."<p>

He waited a bit before sitting down, and asking the questions he would have asked a few hours ago if he started believing they were from Minecraft sooner.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" He calmly started off the conversation.  
>Surprisingly, Cupa's voice didn't appear as annoying now that they were alone. "Sure!" She responded with a smile.<p>

"So, first of all, how did you even… like… get here? All the way, through dimensions, from a video game to the real world?"

He hoped and hoped Cupa had an answer that'd explain it fully. He did want to go into a game that may or may not be Minecraft. He, despite the exterior or basically his entire personality, wanted to meet a person or two, do shit he wouldn't even think of in the real world, and so on and so forth.

"Well, I don't really know," She said. Her voice was unsure.  
>"Venus and I were in the caves, we saw a shiny thing, which we approached. And then. . . we were <em>here."<em>

The older's hopes were partially crushed. This meant he wasn't meeting whoever he wanted to meet soon, unless he used one of those modern helmet devices that'd transport him into the game. He didn't use those; he thought that someone would break into his apartment while he was in the game and kill him with little to no effort. His body was in the game, he wouldn't feel a thing.

"Next question: did you just appear in Zen's apartment? Are you planning to stay here, or there?"  
>Cupa answered it without a problem, "I appeared in the middle of the street. Zen found me on his way to school, which is why I barely had anything except pencils and erasers. If you'd allow us, I'd rather stay here. Y'know, because of that moment earlier."<p>

He stared at her, not even bothering to give her a reaction. "Cupa, I am literally a hundred and two percent sure your sister hates my fucking guts and wants to throw me out of the window." Corvus firmly stated.

"She really doesn't! She's mean to everyone!" Cupa replied. "...So, she wants to throw _everyone _she talks to out of the window? That's what you're telling me right now."

"...Anyways, any other questions?" The small girl asked, a sheepish grin plastered on her face.  
>"I guess-. . .wait, I have one." He cut himself off. "Why were you staring at me for <em>that <em>long in class?"

"Oh, you just reminded me of someone. Nothing much."

He shrugged, leaning on the wall. He started up Skype while Cupa walked to the bathroom again in order to put on some sleeping wear, as well as take a shower.

Meanwhile, in the park they were in that day, Venus sat. She was on a bench, doing nothing except staring at the ground like it was something interesting. She appeared to be lecturing herself-or, perhaps, simply talking to herself. If one were to come closer, they could hear curses slip past her lips.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself, still staring at the dirt below her. "That goddamn human. I fucking _hate_ him. Why out of_ all _the people I could have met in this town, it was him? Why out of-"

She was cut off by someone lightly tapping her shoulder. She whipped around, glaring at the person. She expected it to be the same asshole she continued to go on about. Instead, it was someone she remembered rather clearly.

"...Hey, are you Venus?" The young, grey-haired person asked.

His skin had a yellowish tint to it, and his eyes were a cold silver. Venus recognized him right away. Her expression immediately softened as her own eyelids fluttered. Was it really him?

"Yeah." She quietly replied, brushing her blue hair with her fingers. "Are you. . .?"

"Xiao?" he finished, smiling. "Yes, I am."


End file.
